The Warrior, the Sorceress, and the Ninja
by InsomniousNights
Summary: The adventures of three Pokemon, as they discover secrets, fight adversaries, and make discoveries about themselves and the others. Featuring: Lucas the Chesnaught, Odyssey the Delphox, and Sven the Greninja.
1. Prologue

A woman-like fox clad in a scarlet robe of overgrown fur was sitting alone at the counter of a local tavern taking a sip from a glass of wine. Things were silent with only the slight _drip-drop_ of water from a sink providing noise. The woman began talking to the bartender on the opposite side. She let out a sigh before speaking. "You know, it's not easy being a powerful sorceress like me." The bartender gave her a questioning look. "Well okay it is but that's not what I meant, what I mean is that it's not easy being a powerful sorceress who is teamed up with two other people who do not use or even understand the complexities of magic." She took another sip. "For example, I would be able to come up with an ingenious plan only to have it be held back because I need to account for my teammate's inability to use my kind of powers. Since one specializes in hand-to-hand combat and the other in fast ambushes we can get into disagreements on how we should go about fighting our opponents. Which, of course, leads to many failures on our part." She paused for a second. "But... despite the three of us fighting a lot, we've been a team in this business for as long as I can remember." She took another pause to think things over. "Maybe there's something I'm not noticing about the three of us that I should find out about soon." She took the last sip of her drink, put her hat back on, and thanked the bartender before leaving the tavern.

Once the sorceress arrived back to the building where she and her partners stayed she removed her hat and sat down at the wooden table where they usually ate. She sat there with her hands to her chin in silence for a seemingly infinite amount of time before she eventually tired and walked upstairs. She walked past her two sleeping companions, one a blue skinned amphibian who, as always, had his elongated tongue wrapped around his neck in a scarf-like way, the other a muscular hedgehog who had removed his distinctive spiked, shell-like armor and helmet. The sorceress laid down on her own bed but she did not sleep. She attempted to but something kept her from sleeping, it was a feeling deep in her mind that something big was going to happen, something huge and monumental, but she just couldn't find out what. She kept weighing the possibilities for what seemed like hours before she finally drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 The Village of Psychics

The sorceress awoke the next morning to the sound of conversation downstairs, she arose from her bed and walked downstairs drowsily. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes when she arrived downstairs to see her two companions, Lucas and Sven, sitting at the table making small talk. Sven was sitting with his chair leaned back, his arms on the back of his head and his feet on the table while Lucas was leaned over the table eating, as always, a large plate of many foods. "Morning you guys." Said the sorceress. "Morning Odyssey." Replied Sven, both him and Lucas moved their heads to look towards her and raised their hands up in a greeting gesture. Odyssey took a small amount of the already cooked food and sat along with her partners at the dining table. After taking her first few bites she finally said "So, have we gotten any more assignments while I was gone?" Lucas stopped eating to reply "As of matter of fact we have, we got reports of a gang of Scrafty holding residents of a nearby village hostage, we were asked to check out the 'Village of Psychics' which is not too far north from here to confirm that the reports are true." He resumed eating. "So, we'll leave for that area once we're done here, beat up that gang, be the heroes of that village and come home." Said Sven. "Sounds simple enough." Odyssey sighed. "Sven, you really need to learn to not underestimate our opponents all the time, remember what happened with that rampant horde of Tauros you nearly _died _from because of your carelessness?" Sven glanced over towards Odyssey. "Calm down, of course I remember that." He gave a slight sigh. "You don't need to remind me." He moved his chair upright and sat up. "So, when do you two think we should get moving?" "I think we should leave right after we're done eating, if what the reports say are true we need to get those hostages out of there as soon as possible." Said Odyssey. Lucas finished eating and cleaned his claws off. "Great idea." He noticed his two other companions have already finished. "So, let's get a move on then." He stood up and equipped himself with his armor. Odyssey and Sven stood up along with him and got their supplies ready, Odyssey's wooden branch for her magic and Sven's container of water for his 'Water Shurikens' as he calls them. They exited once everything was in order and left their own village for the north.

"I thought you said this village wasn't too far off." Said Odyssey in an annoyed tone. They had been traveling for what felt like hours and it seemed that they were making no progress. "The reports said this village was only a few kilometers north of our place." Replied a confused Lucas. Odyssey looked ahead of the group to notice a sign in the wide expanse of trees around them. Sven noticed it too and ran ahead to check it out. He called back "It says the Village of Psychics is not too far from here!" "Yeah, and how far is 'not too far?'" said Odyssey to herself in a sarcastic voice. But Lucas and her hurried forward towards Sven who was already well ahead of them. After a large distance of running they finally came across another sign that read "The Village of Psychics" and a large, seemingly deserted expanse of houses and buildings. "Alright you guys, we need to keep quiet and move slowly if we want to get the jump on the gang if they are here." Said Odyssey in a hushed voice. The three of them walked cautiously through the village making sure to keep their footsteps as quiet as possible. Odyssey's ears twitched to the sound of murmuring from a building which towered over of the rest. Sven noticed Odyssey's ears pointed towards the same building and quickly arrived at the building, he climbed up it and noticed a hole in the roof, and he put his head to the hole. He could hear voices mumbling, as if their ability to talk was restrained. He made the hole slightly larger, enough to give him a clear view of the situation. He saw multiple Psychic Pokémon, Alakazam, Gardevoir, Grumpig, Gothitelle, and only one Slowking, who was separated from the others, all bound in rope with their mouths covered. There were multiple Scrafty walking around the room. Sven noticed something odd about one of them, he was a drastically different color than the others and was treated with great respect by the others. '_Probably their leader.' _Thought Sven. He jumped off the building and returned to his companions. "Alright you guys, there _is _a gang of Scrafty here and they are holding the psychics hostage in that building." "Ok you guys, we need to think about this logically." Said Odyssey. She took a minute to think strategies over. She finally said "Okay, Lucas, your secondary fighting type will be essential here, I won't be playing much of a part in this because none of my attacks will work in there" Sven interrupted "What about Flamethrower?" "No, that will catch fire to the building." She took a second to think things over. "I got it! Alright, here's the plan you guys…"


	3. Chapter 2 The Rescue

"Now, why don't I ask you one more time? You either hand over the Life Orb or…" the Scrafty made a gesture with his hand. His subordinates all took out daggers and put them across the other tied up psychic's necks. "…I kill your entire village and take it by force!" He ripped off the tape covering the Slowking's mouth. "What do you say?" He gave a menacing grin. "If it means saving my village then fine, I'll let you have it…" The Slowking responded with a sense of misery in his voice. "Stand down men, we're getting off easy this time." The leader Scrafty said to his minions and all at once they put away their daggers. At the same time there was a slight _knock knock _at the door to the building. "Now who the hell could that be?" The head Scrafty pointed his second-in-command to open the door. Slowly the Scrafty opened the door to see a Delphox at the door. He immediately grabbed her and tied her up along with the other Psychics. "Seems like we may have missed some…men! Make a second search and find all of them this time or I will have your heads!" "**Yes sir!" **resounded all the other Scrafty who immediately piled out of the room to search the village.

"Alright Lucas this is our chance to diminish their forces, you ready?" Lucas nodded. "Then let's do this." Once a group of Scrafty entered the house they were in Sven threw a smoke bomb at them shrouding them in a dense cloud. "Now!" He and Lucas jumped from their hiding place and knocked out all the Scrafty blinded by smoke. "Alright, let's get to the next group." Lucas and he ran from one house to the next where they knocked out multiple Scrafty.

_'Just who are you?!' _Odyssey was communicated telepathically by the Slowking. '_Do not worry, my team is here to save you.' _Replied Odyssey. _'Quite a lot of help you're giving!' _retorted an Alakazam. _'Getting myself captured was part of my plan, you'll see.'_

"You're back? Well? Did you find any more?" asked the head Scrafty. "And weren't there more of you?" "We're sorry sir but we found multiple of the others unconscious in different houses." Replied one minion. "WHAT!? But how? There's no other people in the village who could do that if they were psychic!" "But sir it happened somehow, we just don't know" his speaking was cut short when he was hit in the back of the head with a blast of water, knocking him unconscious. "It's because they weren't Psychic." Said Sven as he and Lucas walked in, past the fallen Scrafty's body. "What, who are you two?" asked the lead Scrafty in a concerned and angry voice. "Our names are none of your business, what we want is those Psychics freed and your gang out of here." Replied Lucas. "That will never happen, not until I get the Life Orb! Men! ATTACK!" He gave a hand gesture and all the remaining Scrafty charged at Sven and Lucas. Lucas retorted by using Power-Up Punch on multiple Scrafty, one after another, doing more damage with every punch, by the last few Scrafty every punch would be followed with a sickening _crack._ While Lucas handled the Scrafty Sven removed the rope and tape from the Psychics who stood by watching as the Scrafty went down one by one at the hands of Lucas. The leading Scrafty stood back in horror watching his men fall. He tried to escape in panic but Sven appeared in front of him. "J-just who _are_ you?!" Sven stayed silent at the question. "ANSWER ME!" screamed the Scrafty as he pulled his head back to smash into Sven but was immediately stopped by Sven slicing at his back using Aerial Ace. Sven looked towards Odyssey, obviously asking what he should do with him. Odyssey gave a slight shake of the head, signifying Sven to leave him there. Sven nodded and released the Scrafty's head from underneath his foot. Sven pointed to the door. "Leave." The Scrafty stood up and limped to the exit, he turned towards Sven. "It was a mistake on your part to let me live…You'll see in due time. When my men are done with you your skulls will be mere decorations. Mark my words." "What men? Your pitifully small army is gone." Replied Lucas. The Scrafty twitched a small bit before responding by yelling angrily and charging towards Lucas with his spiked head crest pointed forwards. Lucas, with no idea of what else to do, punched the Scrafty full force on the head. The Scrafty fell backwards with a deafening _CRACK _sounding from his skull_._ His body convulsed violently on the floor before finally being ceased of all movement. Lucas took a few steps back, got on one knee and quietly said "Rest in peace…" He carried the bodies of the fallen Scraftys out of the building leaving his teammates and the Psychics the only remaining ones in the structure.


End file.
